Kasumi Uzumaki
Kasumi Uzumaki (うずまき翳, Uzumaki Kasumi) is a kunoichi from the Uzumaki clan of Konohagakure, and is the daughter of Naruto Uzumaki, the Seventh Hokage (七代目火影, Nanadaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Seventh Fire Shadow), and highly-respected medical-nin Sakura Haruno. Background Early Life Kasumi is the only child of Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki. One sunny morning, Kasumi returned home after spending the day with her mother, and she rushed to greet her father, who was training outside, and the three began playing together at their garden. During her time in the Academy, Kasumi spent most of her free time training with her father, which caused her to receive bad grades at the Academy, much to her mother's rage, which occasionally caused Kasumi and her father to be chased around the village by Sakura. Personality Much like her father, Kasumi is boisterous, exuberant and unorthodox; even possessing a verbal tic, "dattebaji", similar to Naruto's "dattebayo" and his paternal grandmother's "(da)ttebane". She is also friendly, bold and outspoken, not afraid to speak her mind to others, including her superiors, whenever she believed they were wrong about something or about herself. She also showed no interest in studying, and was somewhat disrespectful, such as when Konohamaru Sarutobi, a jōnin-level shinobi reprimanded her for skipping class, Kasumi simply shrugged it off and started running away and taunted him as he comically chased her down. Another trait she inherited from her father was her determination to never give up and work hard to achieve her goals, also sharing the same nindō as her father to never go back on her word. Kasumi is also very tomboyish, not fond of "girly things" as she put it, and prefers using her father's old jacket during her childhood, although she later becomes somewhat more "girly", but still retains much of her tomboyish nature. Another trait she received from her father was her naivety, requiring an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp explanations, and can even forget some concepts that she herself noted earlier if she is too emotional or distracted. Kasumi is also heedless to formality and social standings, addressing certain people with nicknames instead of honourifics, similar to her father. Despite her similarities to her father, Kasumi was not without traits inherited from her mother. Whenever Kasumi gets annoyed or upset with someone, she responds with violent outbursts, such as punching through walls to make those who annoy her stop talking and sometimes punching those who annoy her themselves, which caused her to be feared by some of the boys her age around Konoha, although they also became incredibly infatuated by her looks and personality. Kasumi's outburts also occur when she becomes suddenly happy, excited or anxious about something or someone, which have her cause accidental property damage. A trait which she didn't inherit from neither her father nor her mother, is that Kasumi is blunt and short-tempered, having no patience for long explanations and/or conversations which she has no interest in. Kasumi can also be rather manipulative, being aware on how the boys are infatuated by her, and uses this as means to escape doing homework and deeds during her time at the Academy by seducing them into making it for her, though she never done it out of malice, but rather out of laziness. Kasumi was initially unaware of the Shinobi World's difficulties and danger, while also holding her father in high-regard, believing there was no else in the entire world stronger than him. After witnessing her father almost dying at the hands of Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki, she grew to understand the cycle of hatred and how there were evil and powerful enemies out there, and became incredibly determined in protecting her family and her loved ones. After learning about of her father's past and the difficulties he went through in his life, she became incredibly protective of her, not allowing anyone to talk bad of him, and boldly state that he was the greatest shinobi to ever live. Appearance Kasumi has inherited her mother's fair skin and eyes. She has long, straight blonde hair. Her trademark characteristic are the three whisker markings on her cheeks, which she inexplicably only gained after turning seven years old. As a kunoichi, Kasumi wore a orange hoodie, with short black sleeves with the Uzumaki crest on her right sleeve, with a black hoodie. She also wore a orange short, with a black skirt overneath, orange bandanas wrapped on both of her wrists, black sandals, and a orange forehead protector, which she sometimes wore reversely, causing the Konoha logo become inversed. When off-duty, Kasumi wore a orange qipao top, and black shorts with black sandals, and wears no forehead protector whatsoever. She also wears a bandana around her neck. Abilities Kasumi was an inept student in the Academy due to having no interest in studies and rather being interested in fighting, skipping class to either train with her father, or simply have fun around Konoha. Kasumi's skills as a ninja, however, were quite incredible even before becoming a shinobi, most likely due to her lineage. With help from Sasuke Uchiha, Kasumi becomes incredibly skilled in shurikenjutsu and bukijutsu, being capable of using many ninja tools and weapons, such as swords, giant shuriken and wire strings. With Sasuke's tutelage in shurikenjutsu, her area of expertise is in shurikenjutsu, allowing her to throw shuriken and kunai with precision; for complicated or moving targets, Kasumi can guide shuriken to their mark using either wire strings or deflecting them off each other. Chakra and Physical Prowess As an Uzumaki, Kasumi has massive reserves of strong chakra, nearly the same amount as her father's. Kasumi's powerful life force grants her an extreme longevity, healing power, stamina, and vitality, allowing her to survive near-fatal injuries long enough to be healed by others. Much like her mother, Kasumi has incredibly precise control of her own chakra. Such exact use of her chakra allows her to perform a jutsu with maximum efficiency without wasting much chakra. After training with her mother, Kasumi's taijutsu skills increase imensily, along with her chakra control. By building up chakra into her fists and releasing it on contact with a target, it grants her "monstrous strength" incredibly similar (or even better) than her mother's as described by Naruto. When used against living targets, Kasumi can break bones, rupture organs, or kill with a single strike. Ninjutsu Kasumi learned how to summon toads and slugs from her father and mother, respectively. She later becomes rather skilled in fūinjutsu after receiving training from her father, being capable of using the Uzumaki Sealing Technique. Kasumi also becomes skilled in using the Shadow Clone Technique. Rasengan Kasumi's trademark technique is the Rasengan, a one-handed technique created by her grandfather and perfected it by her father. Unlike her father, Kasumi showed a immediate mastery over the technique, being able to use it without the assistance of shadow clones, something that her father couldn't for many years. Over time, Kasumi's improved skill allows her to produce larger versions of the Rasengan, perform it faster, and even have multiple of her shadow clones use the technique simultaneously. Nature Transformation Kasumi's affinity is for Wind Release, another trait she inherited from her father. After intense training with her father, Kasumi was able to learn, and later master, the evolved form of the Rasengan, the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken technique. In order to avoid getting herself hurt from the attack, Kasumi throws the attack towards her opponent. Kasumi is also capable of using other Wind-based techniques, such as Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, as well as its evolved version, and the Wind Release: Air Bullets technique. Kasumi is also capable of using all other four nature transformations. Kasumi is capable of create giant-sized fireballs, create a volley of small fireballs, and create meteor-sized sphere of fire. With her Water Release, Kasumi can create dragons made of water, spit out a great volume of water from her mouth, and shoot numerous amount of extremely large jets of water from her mouth at high speed. She can also create a wall made of solid earth for protection and encase her arm in rock for offensive purposes. With her Lightning Release, Kasumi can create a wave of electricity from her hands, shoot beams of lightning from both her hands and infuse her shadow clones with lightning. By combining her nature transformations, Kasumi can use the Lava Release, Storm Release and Boil Release kekkei genkais, and capable of using several techniques of each nature, although she isn't seen using it as much as her regular nature transformations. Intelligence While headstrong and often acting without thinking, Kasumi can nonetheless be smart in battle, being able to observe her opponent's abilities and come up with a strategy to counter or overthrow them back to her enemies, although she doesn't share her discovery with her allies, if she's accompanied by one.